The present invention comprises a new Osteospermum, botanically known as Osteospermum ecklonis, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘Tra Yel.’
‘Tra Yel’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has medium to large yellow ray florets, early flowering habit, compact and upright plant habit with slightly yellow-green leaves and excellent branching.
‘Tra Yel’ originated from a hybridization made in July 2006 in a controlled breeding environment in Andijk, Netherlands. The seed was sown in September 2006.
The female parent was the proprietary plant designated ‘O04-223-1,’ unpatented, with cream and blue eyed flowers. ‘O04-223-1’ has less vigor and less compact plant than ‘Tra Yel.’
The male parent of ‘Tra Yel’ was the proprietary plant designated as ‘O04-214-3,’ unpatented, with terracotta colored ray florets. ‘O04-214-3’ has less vigor and taller plant habit than ‘Tra Yel.’
‘Tra Yel’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in January 2007 in a controlled environment in Andijk, Netherlands.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘Tra Yel’ was accomplished when terminal cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in January 2007 in a controlled environment in Andijk, Netherlands.